1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium air battery and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium air battery generally includes an anode capable of incorporating and deincorporating, e.g., intercalating and deintercalating, lithium ions, a cathode that oxidizes and reduces oxygen present in the air, and a lithium ion conducting medium disposed between the cathode and the anode.
Since the lithium air battery uses lithium metal as the anode and oxygen from ambient air as a cathode active material, the lithium air battery may have a high capacity. Lithium air batteries have a high theoretical specific energy of 3500 Wh/kg or greater, which is about ten times higher than that of lithium ion batteries.
In a lithium air battery including a liquid electrolyte, a large amount of the liquid electrolyte is used to fill pores of a cathode, and the liquid electrolyte contributes to the total weight of the cell. To reduce the weight of the cell, application of a solid electrolyte as an electrolyte in a cathode has been tried.
A cathode for a lithium air battery including a solid electrolyte further includes a conducting material in addition to the solid electrolyte. The presence of the conducting material decreases a surface area of the solid electrolyte of the cathode which contacts a lithium ion conducting medium. Further, surface irregularity of the cathode increases an interfacial resistance between the cathode and the lithium ion conducting medium.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improved battery and a method for reducing an interfacial resistance between the cathode and the lithium ion conducting medium.